


Трудная жизнь в Ночном городе

by velkhar



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Сборник ответов в текстовый аск по кбрпнк2077. Отсылку в названии понял тот, кто поймет.
Relationships: Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Самым страшным, по мнению Мамы Уэллс, что её сын притаскивал в дом, была коробка, в которой вместо нарисованных на прогнившем боку тюбиков Оргиатик беспорядочно ползали и истошно пищали три лысых, едва-едва продравших глаза котёнка. 

Джеки тогда было тринадцать, котятам – несколько дней, и дожить до подросткового возраста удалось только одной злющей и шипящей на всё, что пытается двинуться в её сторону кошке. Её назвали Виктория – победительница, ага, – и через пару месяцев она сбежала на вольные хлеба, отблагодарив тем самым семейство Уэллсов за спасение и счастливое детство. Джеки ещё пару недель шатался по крышам и подворотням в надежде найти беглянку, а потом увидел, как ловко она выпрашивает у продавца хотдогов синтетические сосиски и тащит их в уютно обустроенное за мусорными баками логово. После чего утёр гордую родительскую слезу и со спокойной душой пошёл домой. Виктория хотела свободы, и она её заслужила, больше Джеки кошку не беспокоил. 

(Но на зиму всё равно обложил её угол несколькими старыми футболками и одеялом. Виктория подношение приняла, хотя шипеть так и не перестала). 

– Джеки, тебе не обязательно тащить меня к себе домой. Я взрослая девочка, а госпожа Уэллс... 

Ви – не Виктория, хотя и та ещё победительница по жизни – тоже шипела и помощь принимала неохотно. Но хотя бы не царапалась. 

– Взрослая девочка с большим пистолетом и амбициями, я помню, chica, расслабься... – а вот тащить её приходилось за шкирку. – Mamá давно хотела сдать комнату на втором этаже, так что я действую сугубо в своих интересах. 

– У меня нет денег. У меня теперь ничего нет. 

– Это не значит, что я позволю тебе ночевать на помойке, – отмахнулся Джеки. – Говорю же тебе, расслабься. Потом вернёшь. 

Ви притихла и оставшуюся дорогу до дома Уэллсов пялилась в окно. Джеки вёл автомобиль, подпевая радио, и думал, что уже завтра надо будет звонить Падре и с честными глазами просить подкинуть заказов пожирнее – по старой дружбе. Сгонять на них вместе с Ви, прикупить ей нормальной одежды и оружия вместо корпоратского барахла и – главное – сделать это быстро. Лишь бы Ви не успела задуматься о том, что потеряла. Зато сразу поняла, что приобрела взамен. 

Машину Джеки припарковал прямо напротив дома, шуганув с бордюра пару подростков, и уже на пороге затормозил и развернулся к застывшей Ви. 

– Espera un segundo, – он осмотрел её с головы до ног, поправил помятый воротник рубашки – Ви дёрнулась в сторону по привычке, – и, широко улыбнувшись, показал два больших пальца. – Ты понравишься маме! 

Вторя его словам, из глубины дома раздались выстрелы и смачное испанское: 

– Cobardes malditos! 

Ви шарахнулась назад и свалилась бы с порога, не поймай её Джеки за локоть. 

– А вот эти ребята ей не понравились, – флегматично заключил он, доставая пистолеты и перекидывая один Ви. – Похоже, за ужин придётся повоевать. Ты не против, chica? 

Ви профессионально осмотрела пистолет и со слабой усмешкой переспросила: 

– Ты спрашиваешь, не против ли я разрядить кому-нибудь в лицо обойму после тяжёлого дня? 

Джеки добродушно расхохотался, с ноги распахнул дверь и ворвался в тёмный коридор, чтобы через пару шагов замереть, натолкнувшись на дуло заряженной двустволки. 

– Не двигаться, cabrones, или отправитесь прямиком в объятия Santa Muerte вслед за своими твердолобыми дружками! 

– Привет, mamá, это я! – Джеки вскинул руки над головой. – А это Ви, она будет жить с нами. 

– Свет! 

Лампы в коридоре вспыхнули, резанув глаза. 

Мама Уэллс оглядела своего сына, что так и застыл с поднятыми руками и очаровательной улыбкой на лице, оглядела замершую у него за спиной в такой же позе Ви. Подняла глаза к потолку, опустила ружьё и мрачно распорядилась: 

– На кухню оба. Живо. Нет, стойте. Джеки – в магазин. Список сейчас пришлю. 

Джеки раскрыл было рот, чтобы шутливо возмутиться, но мать прервала его весомым: 

– Спасибо, что в этот раз не котята. 

И, закинув ружье на плечо, скрылась в кухне.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мама Уэллс буллит Мисти.

Хуёво.

Всё шло по самому хуёвому из возможных сценариев, и глядя, как сжимается и мнёт на груди дырявый свитер Мисти, а mamá с каменным лицом сидит в своём любимом кресле и, не моргая, смотрит в телевизор, Джеки отчётливо понимал, что где-то облажался. Не понимал только – где именно.

Сцапав со стола бутылку пива, он обречённо присосался к горлышку. Диктор в телевизоре рассыпался ворохом блёсток и превратился в рекламу «Уотсоновской шлюхи». С улицы донеслись звуки перестрелки.

– Камилла не звонила?

Пиво пошло не в то горло, и Джеки закашлялся. 

– Mamá...

– Такая хорошая девочка была. Я уже собиралась назвать её mi hija. Жаль, что ты упустил свой шанс, Джакито.

– Mamá! – Джеки подскочил на ноги и сердито засопел. Мама Уэллс продолжала смотреть в телевизор, будто бы ничто, кроме рекламы нового продукта от All Foods, её в этом мире не интересовало. Перевести взгляд на сына или уж тем более на съёжившуюся у него под боком Мисти она не удосужились. Мисти она вообще игнорировала с того самого момента, как впустила в дом. – Que diablos...

Маленькая ладошка крепко сжала его плечо, заставив запнуться на полуслове. Мисти легонько покачала головой и улыбнулась – одними губами, так, что у Джеки в груди всё перевернулось от вины и сожаления. 

– Мне лучше уйти, Джеки, – Мисти отступила за спинку дивана, натянула рукава свитера на пальцы и со всё той же слабой улыбкой сказала: – Спасибо за... гостеприимство, Мама... Миссис Уэллс. Мне приятно было встретиться с вами. 

Коротко взглянув на Мисти – второй раз за вечер – госпожа Уэллс сухо кивнула.

– Buenas noches. Аккуратнее по дороге, у нас последние пару недель миграция Животных. Bastardos sucios, будто бы нам мало было мальстрёмовцев.

Мисти кивнула и развернулась к выходу. Джеки разочарованно покачал головой и направился за ней. 

Santa Muerte, он просто фантастически облажался.

– Карты никогда не врут, – заключила Мисти, как только Джеки захлопнул за ними дверь. – Я делала расклад этим утром, и они сказали, что будет непросто. Но я всё-таки надеялась, что будет не настолько...

– Хуёво, – услужливо подсказал подходящее слово Джеки.

– Да. 

Они так и стояли на пороге, словно два неловких подростка, пока Джеки не выругался на всю улицу и, шагнув вперёд, не обнял пискнувшую что-то ему в грудь Мисти. 

– Всё будет хорошо, mi cariño. Mamá упрямая, но я взял лучшее от неё и потому вырос ещё более упрямым. Я разберусь с этим заскоком, и у нас будет нормальный cena familiar, обещаю тебе.

– Не думаю, что переживу ещё один подобный ужин, – Мисти шевельнулась, оплела Джеки руками в ответ. – Думаю, нам всем просто нужно время. И медитация. 

Она вибрирующе замычала, и Джеки рассмеялся, утыкаясь носом в её взлохмаченную макушку.

– Обожаю тебя, Мисти. 

***

Пешком до Уотсона и обратно на метро – домой Джеки вернулся через добрые два часа. Мама Уэллс успела прибрать следы их недолгих посиделок и, судя по предательски аппетитному запаху – приготовить ужин, и теперь дожидалась возвращения сына: в той же позе, что он её оставил, не отводя взгляда от вечернего выпуска новостей.

– Mamá. 

Госпожа Уэллс молчала, уставившись в противно жужжащий зомбоящик. 

– Mamá, – на несколько тонов громче повторил Джеки. 

Госпожа Уэллс вздохнула и повела плечами, наконец-то становясь похожей на живого человека. Побарабанила пальцами по ручке кресла и неохотно заговорила:

– Я помню эту девчонку ещё босячкой, Джакито. Она всегда была un bicho raro*, как и её родители. В отличие от Камиллы...

– Mamá, – Джеки уткнулся лицом в ладони и застонал. – Мы разбежались с Камиллой, на прощание она раскурочила мою машину и пожелала гореть в аду!

– И ты сам в этом виноват. Не стоило увиваться за каждой юбкой.

– Я не... – на секунду прикрыв глаза, Джеки вздохнул. – Mamá, с Мисти у меня типа... Всё серьёзно. Я не шучу сейчас.

Госпожа Уэллс недоверчиво скосила глаза на сына, и он уверенно продолжил:

– Ты говоришь, она un bicho raro... Но это мой bicho. Самый редкий, самый прекрасный. Тот, которого я всегда искал, mamá. И другого мне не надо. Не обижай её. 

Несколько минут они сидели в молчании, заполненным рекламной вставкой новых глазных имплантов: «Зри в корень с Kiroshi Opticals!» 

Наконец, госпожа Уэллс поднялась из кресла и скрылась в кухне. 

Открылась и хлолопнула дверь холодильника, зазвенели друг о друга стекляшки. Два раза чпокнула открывалка и зашуршал мусорный пакет.

Джеки настороженно следил, как мать возвращается в гостиную и протягивает ему бутылку пива. 

Кажется, им всё-таки дали шанс. Жалко, что во второй раз зазвать Мисти на ужин уже не получится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * un bicho raro – чудачка, дословно "редкий жук"  
> Спасибо оленю за консультацию <З


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если бы Ви был достаточно убедительным, Деламейн достаточно быстрым, а у Джеки было чуть больше времени. А Вик в любом случае волшебник.

Джеки не мог избавиться от ощущения, что при жизни оказался на собственной офренде, до того кислые рожи были у обступивших его Ви, Мисти и Виктора. У Падре в доме висела репродукция картины, на которой толпа мужиков со смешными белыми воротниками нависала над трупом какого-то бедолаги – вот примерно тем бедолагой себя и чувствовал Джеки. Da horror. 

–Ну... Сейчас-то всё в порядке? – он улыбнулся. Перед глазами плясали помехи, а от тонны обезболивающих волнами накрывала странная эйфория. – Руки на месте, кишки на месте, ничего не вываливается, голова трещит как после хорошей попойки, но зато мы выбрались, чип у нас...

– И медленно пожирает твой мозг. По всему городу рыщет полиция, Арасака, Декстер ДеШон и хер знает кто ещё! – голос Ви сорвался на последних словах. – Мы в полной заднице, Джек, а в остальном – да, всё в полном порядке!

Ви пнул ни в чём неповинную табуретку и в нервном жесте скрестил руки на груди. Давно уже Джеки не видел его настолько напуганным, чтоб прям до усрачки. Мисти и Вик держались получше, но у них на руках не умер лучший друг. Ненадолго, правда, но всё-таки. 

С тихим стоном Джеки попробовал привстать с риперского кресла и сесть чуть повыше – Мисти тут же подхватила его под локоть, помогая. Он благодарно сжал в руках её ледяные ладошки и бегло поцеловал костяшки.

– No entrar en pánico, maño, – в сидячем положении голова показалась на несколько килограмм тяжелее, а перед глазами неприятно зарябило. Подавив приступ тошноты, Джеки, как мог, бодро продолжил: – Мы выбрались из самой заварушки, разберёмся и с последствиями, да, док? – Вик не выглядел уверенным, и уже определенно собирался возразить, но Джеки постановил: – Мы почти в высшей лиге, comprende? Ну да, облажались на финишной прямой. Зато когда избавимся от чипа, станем легендами, которым удалось наебать Арасаку. Осталось несколько шагов, и город заговорит о нас!

– Да он и так уже на всех каналах ваши похождения обсуждает... – всё-таки вставил свои пять пессимистичных копеек Вик.

Зато Ви чуть расслабил плечи, хмыкнул, возвращаясь к креслу. Наклонился, сжимая плечо Джеки и заглядывая в глаза, и веско проговорил:

– Наебать Арасаку и остаться при этом в живых. Я бы тебя убил, сдохни ты в том такси. 

– Так я вроде и сдох. Как и положено легенде Посмертия, – Джеки беззвучно захехекал, когда Ви отвесил ему подзатыльник. На самом же деле – едва коснулся, но этого хватило, чтобы в ушах зазвенело, и на Джеки снизошло озарение: – Espera, легенда Посмертия! У меня же теперь в голове сидит древний злющий террорист? То есть прям натурально сидит и жрёт мой мозг? 

– Да, – осторожно кивнул Виктор. Ви вновь нахмурился, а Мисти сильнее вцепилась в руку Джеки, словно боясь отпустить. Джеки успокаивающе погладил её ладонь большим пальцем и продолжил: 

– Тот самый Джонни Сильверхэнд, который наебал Арасаку полвека назад. И раз он muerto y malvado, то я типа... – разжиженный обезболивающими мозг пришёл к совершенно гениальному выводу: – Одержим злым духом?

К такому заключению Виктор оказался не готов, но, переглянувшись с Мисти, пожал плечами:

– Да, что-то в этом роде.

Улыбкой Джеки, наверное, можно было зажечь пару сверхновых:

– Так давайте позвоним экзорцисту!

На несколько секунд в клинике повисла гробовая тишина, разве что из тени рядом с решеткой выступил темный силуэт и щёлкнул зажигалкой.

– Вик, ты уверен, что стоило колоть ему столько обезболивающих? – устало спросил Ви.

– У меня есть один знакомый в Хейвуде, – неожиданно предложила Мисти. 

– Отлично, вызываем экзорциста!

– Я вас сейчас всех отсюда выгоню, закрою клинику и больше на порог не пущу, – Вик уткнулся лицом в ладони, плечи его чуть заметно затряслись от смеха. 

Джеки откинул голову на спинку кресла и выдохнул. Отлично, hombre, моральный дух команды восстановлен, так держать. Вот теперь они все вместе засядут в каком-нибудь тихом безопасном местечке и придумают, как избавиться от биочипа и вернуть эту гадость заказчику, а не будут утрамбовавать Джеки – пока ещё живого – в погребальную урну. 

Кстати о биочипах и мертвецах...

– А теперь скажите мне, что это за boludo торчит здесь последние полчаса?

Ви, Вик и Мисти – все трое, как по команде – развернулись к запертой на электронный замок решетке. 

– А ты, блядь, догадайся, – отозвался мужик, затягиваясь сигаретой и покрываясь лёгкой пиксельной рябью.


End file.
